Agarash
Agarash the Damned is a creature of incredible evil power who was sent by the dark God Naar to Magnamund to defeat Nyxator, whom his servants had tried to kill for two millennia. Agarash built a vast city called Naaros and, aided by his three magic runes and his Claw of Naar, was able to conquer all of southern Magnamund. Agarash the Damned created ten relics before his death to encapsulate his power and ensure that it would haunt Magnamund. Seven crystals he fashioned from jet, which he called the Doomstones, but also three slabs he created from obsidian. These slabs were engraved with marks, or runes, to distinguish their origin. Long thought lost after Naaros’s destruction, the three runes resurfaced in the hands of Lord Vandyan of Eldenora. They were destroyed in Duadon during the Rune War. Agarash then traveled to the center of the planet, killed Nyxator in 4906 MS and stole his Lorestones. In desperation not to lose Magnamund to evil, Ishir and Kai sent the Elder Magi, a race of magical beings who were able to combat Agarash. After a war that lasted a thousand years, in 3572 MS the Magi were finally able to defeat and banish Agarash and recapture the Lorestones, but not before Agarash was able to hide his Doomstones. Agarash the Damned's legacy is vast; his instruments of evil have aided evil causes long after his defeat. Here is a short list of the artifacts Agarash has created: *The Vorka Rune was capable of summoning the Vorka, a breed of Agarashi long thought extinct. Vorka are reptilian creatures with an odd grace. They were summoned in titanic numbers during the Rune War and were the driving force for Eldenora’s invasion of Northern Magnamund. The Vorka were destroyed when the Rune was cleaved by Grand Master. *The Zorkaan Rune summoned to Magnamund the entity Zorkaan the Soultaker. A dark shadow that feeds off souls, Zorkaan was imprisoned on Magnamund following the destruction of the Rune. * The Vaag Rune summoned to Magnamund the Vaag, a flying race of agarashi capable of conquering the world. Unimpeded by any obstacle, the Vaag were destroyed when their rune was shattered in Duadon. *The Skull of Agarash is a dark relic that fell into the hands of a Nadziran. It may have been discovered on Bukimi by accident, but Naar himself may have had a role in the discovery of Agarash’s skull. The power of the skull was used to ensnare the pirate Khadro, and the ensuing events led to the kidnapping of Lord Rimoah at the port of Kadan in 5077. Lone Wolf destroyed the Skull at Bukimi in that same year. *The Claw of Naar, an evil wand of power, was crafted by Naar himself and used by Agarash the Damned during his conquest of Magnamund. Though believed to have been lost forever in the chasm of Naaros, it resurfaced when Autarch Sejanoz of Bhanar sent his Imperial Guard into the Doomlands. There, they excavated an unmarked burial mound near Naaros, and inside this mound they found the Claw of Naar. The Claw was to be delivered to Autarch Sejanoz. Lone Wolf sent Grand Master to secure the Claw, and this led to a running sequence where the Claw changed hands several times. In the end, it was the Kai warrior who possessed the Claw as he neared the border to Chai. At Zuda, west of the Chai forts, Autarch Sejanoz personally attempted to wrest the Claw from the Kai warrior. A fire and a timely escape allowed the Sun Lord to escape to Chai aboard Sejanoz’s personal chariot with the Claw. The Claw of Naar’s head resembles a petrified vulture’s foot, cast in a black metal that is flecked with shimmering scarlet specks. Its shaft is twisted, like the length of a gnarled root, and it is perforated along its length with pea-sized hollows. The wand is capable of discharging a blast of energy, and cannot be harmed by ordinary means. However, the Elder Magi were unable to destroy it. The wand was stolen by an Ice Demon who possessed a Vakero scholar by the name Gaetano who swapped it with a replica. It eventually fell into the hands of the Nadziranim sorcerer Zashnor. *Seven Doomstones were created by Agarash, a mockery of the seven Lorestones of Nyaxator to encapsulate the great power the dark god Naar had given him. Each crystal "glows darkly with black fire" and has the power to attack with fire and energy, though they are physically fragile objects. Using these powers, he created vast hordes of monsters called Agarashi. Before his final defeat by the Elder Magi, he hid the doomstones and for an age they were lost. Category:Creation of Naar Category:Demons Category:Characters of Evil